


chosen king's boon

by isthepartyover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Liberal Use of Magic, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Canon Fix-It, description of injury, like do not read before you finish the game, road trip family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: “What do you mean by a boon?”“A favor. A gift. Aid.” Gentiana provides, and Lady Lunafreya nods.“Some of the gods have deemed him worthy of their favor and gratitude for his sacrifice and accomplishments.” she elaborates. “He will be allowed to live, Prompto."





	chosen king's boon

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the game and immediately opened a word doc in tears
> 
> many thanks to my friends jube and death, who i love w my whole heart and both made me play this damn game

The “night” is winding down when Noctis looks over to see Prompto sitting on the edge of the haven, staring out into the darkness, and with what there is that he has left to do, everything else he’s made sure to let out in the open, it’s not even a choice to leave Iggy and Gladio by the fire to join him.

“You know,” he starts, a fond smile appearing on his face at the way Prompto jumps, glares at him, and then looks back away. “If the lighting was just a bit better, it’d be awesome to have a photo of this.”

Prompto shakes his head, scoffing even as he smiles, mimicking him, “ _ You know _ , I  _ have _ upgraded this thing in the last ten years.”

And as much as Noctis would like to ask, would like to spend this time listening to Prompto gush about his beloved camera and hobby, Cid’s voice rang in the back of his mind.

_ “Don’t hide things from ‘em. Hurts like hell.” _

“Prompto. I-That is. Um.” Noctis starts, throat thick again, stopping his confession.

“I love you, Noct.” Prompto says, words falling from him like it was easy, “I-I’ve loved you for a long time, I think. I just-I didn’t realize it until it was too late, until you were  _ gone _ , and now-”

Prompto’s still not looking at Noctis, and he’s shaking a bit, and Noctis can’t stand it, he reaches out and breathes, “ _ Prompto _ .”

“What,” Prompto turns, finally, and Noctis can see now that he’s crying, “You don’t need to-I  _ know _ , alright, I  _ know  _ that nothing can happen, I  _ know _ you’re destined to die to save us all and that’s why I just needed to-

Noctis is moving then, before he can even realize what he’s doing, pulling Prompto closer, pressing their lips together with a bruising force, almost knocking the both of them over with it.

Prompto immediately jerks back, staring at him incredulously, touching his lips. “Um. Ow?”

A long beat of silence stretched between them before Prompto’s lips twitched up in a smile behind his hand, a little wheezing laugh escaping him, and Noct can’t help but laugh as well, both of them devolving into hysterical laughter.

Noctis likes this version of Prompto best. Eyes glittering with joy and laughter, smile brighter than the sun as he looks at Noctis, the firelight casting him in a warm glow, and he can’t help but to move closer again, this time tilting his chin up and pressing their lips together slowly and gently.

Prompto presses back in kind, wrapping his arms around Noctis and humming into the kiss, and for a long moment everything is so  _ right _ that he feels invincible, like he could face Ardyn on this feeling alone.

It ends entirely too soon, both of them separating only to take a breath, foreheads still touching as they leaned into one another, letting the moment last for as long as possible.

“You kids done yet?” Gladio laughs suddenly, startling both of them. Prompto jumped back, a blush making his freckles stand out prettily in the light.

“Yes, although this is all quite sweet and long overdue, we do have some cleanup to do before we can turn in for the night.” Ignis adds, a smile hidden behind his cup.

Prompto starts sputtering, embarrassed and outraged, and Noctis can only laugh and press his lips to his red cheek.

“C’mon, they’re right.”

Prompto shoves Noctis away gently, muttering, “Oh, so  _ now _ you want to help out with the dishes.”

Noctis laughs and reaches for his hand, his smile starting to hurt his face when Prompto takes it without hesitation.

“What can I say? Had to learn to appreciate  _ some _ things after being locked away for a whole decade in my own head.”

Prompto gave him a look of exasperated disgust. “And you chose  _ doing the dishes _ to appreciate?”

“No.” Noctis says. “Being around my friends.”

Silence falls around the campfire at that, and Noct doesn’t want to look around at his companions, knowing their expressions might just make him start to cry, and he’d held up so well that night so far-

“Well.” Ignis says, clearing his throat to rid the roughness from his tone, “Those dishes aren’t going to do themselves.”

Prompto makes a noise from Noctis’ side, a sort of disbelieving wet snort, and Gladio laughs, his large hand clapping down on his shoulder.

“Ig’s right. C’mon, dishes, then you kids can cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to one another-”

Noctis bats his arm off, smile returning as he rolls his eyes and gets to work.

*** 

Even though they know what to expect when the trio burst into the throne room, the glow of dawn still only just starting to light up the horizon, it doesn’t hurt any less.

They make their way up the stairs, slow, Prompto studying every inch of the scene before him as Gladio narrates it to Ignis, voice low and tired.

Prompto doesn’t know which is worse, honestly.

“ _ No! _ ” Ignis roars, shrugging off Gladio’s touch and reaching out with clumsy, unseeing eyes, and shaking fingers, grasping the handle of the sword. “I will  _ not allow _ him to leave us, not again-“

He yanks backwards, and the sword follows, vanishing into the shimmering crystal blue of the Armiger, and in no time at all, Iggy’s crushing a potion into Noctis’ unmoving hand.

And another. And another.

But the wound remains, sluggishly pouring blood out onto the throne. 

Ignis lets out a sob, and Gladio pulls him away and into his arms.

There’s a tightness in his throat, a wail on the tip of his tongue, but all Prompto can do is kneel at his king’s,  _ his love’s  _ feet and hold his hand as he shudders out his last breaths, already gone from the world.

The sun rises from outside the window, and Prompto wishes it would stop, would return to the endless night if it only meant having Noctis back.

There’s a gentle touch on his shoulder as he thinks that, but he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to look away from the man bleeding out in front of him.

“The poor, tragic king,” a silvery voice tuts, and from the corner of his vision, Prompto sees Gentiana appear. “Fated to die to bring back the Crystal’s light.”

“What do you want?” Prompto asks, uncaring that his words are flat, not meeting the goddess’ eyes.

Gentiana only smiles, and offers her hand. “The Chosen King deserves a boon, does he not?”

Prompto scoffs, looks away from the offered hand until another, gentler voice speaks from behind him.

“I agree.”

_ That _ voice is unmistakable, even after ten long years, and Prompto shoots up and around finally to see Lady Lunafreya, smiling at him softly as she stands in a field of sylleblossoms.

A quick glance shows that Prompto has been transported wherever they are, the throne room nowhere to be seen.

“I...how are you...is he…” Prompto starts, questions bouncing around his mind.

Lady Lunafreya steps closer, gathering Prompto’s hands into her own. “It’s not fair, is it? That our love fought so hard, and lost so much, only to be met with such a fate.”

Prompto’s chest clenches again, and he finds himself unable to meet the lady’s eyes as he blurts out, “You’re not-I didn’t mean to-“

Lady Lunafreya’s laugh rings out, warm and musical, and he looks up to see her smile still in place.

“I think we both know by now that Noctis never quite takes the simple path.” She hums, squeezing his hands. “He told me, once, in our journal, that he was conflicted about his feelings. I have always been his intended, and he does love me, but there was another that had captured his attention. And as it is, hearts do have room for more than one other.”

Embarrassment flicks over him before more questions catch his attention.

“What do you mean by a boon?” 

“A favor. A gift. Aid.” Gentiana provides, and Lady Lunafreya nods.

“Some of the gods have deemed him worthy of their favor and gratitude for his sacrifice and accomplishments.” she elaborates. “He will be allowed to  _ live _ , Prompto.”

Prompto’s breath catches in his throat, the idea something he’d pictured and wished for since the night before when Noctis had told them of the prophecy, but he’s learned by now that the gods require payment.

But, for Noctis…

“What do I have to do?” he asks the goddess and Oracle, who both exchange a look before turning back to him.

“Noctis only needs to be called back to his body.” Lady Lunafreya tells him, squeezing his hands. “Gentiana and I will do the rest.”

“Is that-wait.” Prompto starts, “What’s the-there’s gotta be a cost. Iggy said the gods never give anything without getting something-”

“And I will pay that price.” Lady Lunafreya interrupts, “It is nothing much, in the grand scope of things. Just a continuation of my promise.”

There’s a sudden, heavy feeling of guilt in his chest, and Prompto asks, “What promise? What do you mean-”

She laughs again, gently, and squeezes his hands again. “I promised to protect Eos, and my king, until the darkness was gone. And though it has dissipated for now, it is never truly gone. There is a balance, you see, and one day, it will be upset once more.”

“So, you’re…”

Lady Lunafreya smiles, bright and beautiful, and nods. “I will become a Messenger, an agent of the Gods, serving my purpose as Oracle until the end.”

The guilt only grows heavier, and Prompto shakes his head. “No, that’s not-I’m not meant to  _ exist _ , let me sacrifice my life for his, you deserve to be at his side more than anything.”

Lady Lunafreya’s smile grows sad, and she drops his hands in favor of cupping his face, hands as cold as ice.

“I am long departed from that world, dear Prompto.” she tells him, voice soft and gentle. “And as much as I love him, I know that life would only make me sad, knowing my task and purpose was complete. You, however, have endless possibilities. You can make him happy. Have made him happy. And you belong at his side, right next to Ignis and Gladiolus, rebuilding the world, just as you promised.”

Prompto can feel himself starting to cry, emotions tangled and heavy in his heart, and Lady Lunafreya moves one hand to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you. For taking care of him. Now and in the future.” she says, an air of finality to her words, and Gentiana steps forwards.

“Now?” she asks, and Lady Lunafreya nods.

“I’m ready.”

“What are you going to do?” Prompto asks, a little desperate, “Can I help?”

Gentiana smiles then, another frozen hand sliding into his.

“Think of the king.” she says, voice soft, “Think of your love for him, your fondest memories, your hopes for the future. Call to him, young soldier. Call to him, and lead him home.”

It’s all too easy to do as she requests, to let his eyes fall shut and think of Noctis, of long summer days in the cool darkness of the arcade, of passing notes in class covered in dumb doodles and dumber jokes, of days and hours cramped in the Regalia with nothing to do but watch Noctis through the lens of his camera, pressed together in the tent or in hotel beds-

The warm buzz of relief when he’d stepped out of Talcott’s truck the day before, the bright spark of hope that everything would be okay.

The feeling of his lips on Prompto’s own, painful at first when he’d interrupted Prompto’s ramblings, but then soft, gentle, everything he’d dreamed of for so long-

Lady Lunafreya’s hand on his cheek and Gentiana’s in his hand start to feel almost unbearably warm, the same rush of odd, not-right that he usually feels accompanying magic, and Prompto feels a tear slide down his cheek.

“Noctis,” the name falls from his lips like a prayer, a breath of air, easier than anything he’d ever done, and he feels something slip into his hand, not quite there but trying to be.

Two weights fall on his shoulders, gripping him like a tether, and the heat and pressure of the magic flowing through Prompto becomes  _ painful _ , feeling like it’s tearing him apart from the inside and out, but he can’t let it, not yet-

He focuses on the image of Noctis in his head, the soft smile on his face after they’d kissed, beautiful and alive, and he lets that consume him instead.

“ _ Noctis _ ,” he chokes out again, and the thing in his hand starts to solidify, getting more and more real as Prompto burns up from the inside, magic and Noctis consuming him-

The hand that’s formed in his  _ yanks _ , and everything else falls away.

***

Ignis had known Noctis would meet his end here at the sunrise.

He had known for a long time, heard the whispers of prophecy while he wore the ring and had the god’s favor, had heard the truth from Noctis’ own lips, but-

But the reality is so much worse than just the thought, the concept of the words.

It’s been ten long years, and Ignis had never  _ thought _ -

Had never  _ entertained- _

A world without Noctis Lucius Calem may as well be still in darkness, still full of daemons and death and terror.

‘Grief’ seems too small a word, too little to describe what Ignis is feeling right now.

So much so that it takes Gladio three tries to get his attention.

“What?!” he finally snaps, turning away from the body of his longest friend.

“Prompto’s fucking  _ glowing _ .” Gladio tells him, fingers moving from his shoulder to his jaw to turn him in the right direction, and with his limited vision Ignis can see that Gladiolus is telling the truth, that for some reason Prompto is illuminated.

He focuses his other senses, that magical energy he’d had a decade to perfect into being a second sight, and it’s almost like whiplash when he recognizes the energy coming off of the blonde.

The sharpness of ice, the rushing of ocean air and the burnt-ozone smell that always came with lightning-

“Gladiolus,” he gasps, the implications of that combination making him woozy, “Gladio, we need- grab onto him, he needs help-”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Grab onto him. Give him your energy!” Ignis repeats, scrabbling to follow his own instructions, finally grasping onto Prompto and hoping he’s right, gritting his teeth and thinking of his friend.

_ Come home,  _ he pleads. 

It may be minutes, seconds, maybe hours later, but soon enough, the glow and sting of magic fades, and Prompto collapses backwards, a small grunt letting Ignis know that Gladio had caught him.

And above him, Noctis gasps out a breath.

***

There’s darkness, and then there are voices.

He doesn’t quite know his name, know where he is, floating in the abyss, but somehow, he knows the voices are for him.

But he’s so tired, so heavy that it feels like there are chains and arms holding him in place, stopping him from going to them.

The voices grow louder and louder, and suddenly, along with them, there’s  _ warmth _ , a sunlight he thinks he hasn’t felt on him in a long time, and he can’t help but reach for it, the weights holding him back shrinking in the face of it.

The light turns to face him, as if knowing he’s been freed, holding out a hand and smiling at him, and it’s not really even a choice to take it, to let it pull him back into awareness.

Noctis sucks in a breath that feels like thousands of knives in his throat, and it makes him cough, falling over with the force of it.

There’s a gasp from nearby, a pair of hands shoving him upwards, and Noctis lets himself wheeze in a few breaths before he opens his eyes to brightness.

It takes a long time for his eyes to focus through the light, but once they do, it’s to Ignis’ face, the advisor looking both concerned and awed.

“...Noct?” he asks, and there’s a note of uncertainty, something fragile that Noctis hadn’t  _ ever _ heard from the other man, and Noctis nods before remembering the other man can’t see.

“Yeah,” he rasps out, “it’s me, Ig.”

That fragility on Ignis’ face seems to shatter at that, crumpling into a wobbly smile, and then suddenly, Noctis is pulled into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever felt.

“Thank the  _ gods _ .” Ignis breathes, shuddering, and Noctis suddenly feels so helpless in the face of Ignis falling apart that he looks for Gladio-

And his restarted heart stops once more when he spots him, cradling a motionless, pale Prompto.

Noctis doesn’t understand, for a long moment.

Why he would be allowed to live, if Prompto wasn’t. What the gods’ meaning of this was, taking away everyone he’d ever loved, one at a time, bit by bit, making him have to stay and watch it all.

“What-” he manages to gasp out, not wanting to know but  _ needing  _ to.

Gladio is staring him with shock, shaking his head. “He-you…”

“He brought you back.” Ignis supplies, pushing himself off of Noctis (and there’s something so  _ wrong _ about seeing him with tear tracks down his cheeks), “Somehow, Prompto, Shiva, and-and Lady Lunafreya, they-”

“Wait, Shiva and Luna?” Gladio interrupts, voicing questions that Noctis himself can’t bring himself to ask, too busy looking for any sign-

_ There _ . A small movement, a rise and fall of Prompto’s chest, settling Noctis back into his skin, only catching the tail end of Iggy’s explanation of what he’d sensed, what he’d implied happened.

And really, Noctis can’t bring himself to really care about the hows and whys, turning to the rising sun.

He was alive, and those that had stood by his side through this whole mess, the three that had waited so long for this were there as well, and-

And they had  _ time _ .

So, when the doors of the throne room burst open, the remaining Glaives filling the room, Noctis looks down at Prompto before standing.

They have work to do.

He’d promised, after all.

***

Prompto surfaces from sleep in the most comfortable bed he’d ever had the pleasure of being in, and he almost rolls over and gives in once again to the welcoming arms of sleep, away from the pounding in his head, but there’s something nagging at him in the back of his head, a voice demanding he get up and check on-

_ Noctis. _

He jolts up, biting back the nausea that threatens him at the sudden movement, moving to get out of bed and frowning when he’s stopped by a twinge in his arm.

An IV?

No, no time to think about that, Prompto decides, pulling out the needle and hissing at the pain, dropping it in the sink nearby as he staggers out of the room he was in, squinting against the sudden sunlight.

He has no idea where he is, but he can’t let that stop him, choosing a direction to go at random and taking it, fighting the dizziness and fatigue every step of the way.

Prompto pushes a large, ornate door open, stopping momentarily for a breath.

“Well, well, well. That you there, blondie?” A familiar voice chirps out, and he looks up to see Cindy, bouncing over to him with a bright smile.

“I think so?” he jokes, snorting when Cindy clucks her tongue at him and looks him over.

“You sure you should be up and about? From what I heard, you sure went through a lot to put everythin’ right again.” 

“I need to make sure-” he starts, and Cindy interrupts him with a laugh.

“Naw, hun, don’t gotta tell me. Prince Charmin’ seemed like he was anxious to see you too.”

It’s not surprising, after everything he’d been through the past decade and change, that the mere mention of Noct makes him feel a little less than an animated pile of garbage.

But before he can voice that thought, or even take another step, Cindy’s at his side, draping his arm over her shoulders and tugging him along, chattering away.

“I was gonna come see you anyway before I left, so this is just  _ perfect _ . Managed to get that good ol’ girl of yours out and about with the help of that darlin’ Ariana,  _ bless _ her and that airship of hers. Everythin’ I needed to get her back on her feet-not that she’s gonna go anywhere anytime soon with everythin’, but still. Let me tell you, seein’ the sunrise from up in the sky and knowin’ that I don’t have to take the Regalia apart for valuable parts? Best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“The...Regalia?” Prompto asks, not quite believing his ears.

“Mmhm! Darling lady’s gettin’ cooed at by the others still, just like she deserves. Oop, hang on a sec, lemme get the door.”

The bright light streaming in as Cindy effortlessly yanks it open is blinding, but Prompto doesn’t let it hinder him for long, blinking rapidly as he steps forward.

And if he hadn’t lived and bled and fought through the past decade, if he didn’t have a headache throbbing along with the beat of his heart, Prompto would’ve thought the scene before him was a dream, or that he’d been somehow transported back to the beginning of everything.

The Regalia gleamed in the sunlight, paint and silver detailings bright and new.

Ignis sat behind the wheel, face turned up in Gladio’s direction and smiling and Gladio laughed from his perch on the hood.

And Noctis…

Noctis was watching him, eyes bright even from as far away as he was, leaned against the car with his arms folded like the love interest in a teen movie, looking just as happy and  _ alive  _ as Prompto remembered him, and suddenly his throat closes up with the sheer emotion of it all.

He takes a step forward, needing to be in Noct’s arms  _ yesterday _ -

And then he’s falling, knees hitting the stairs below him and arms flailing out to try and stop himself, a yelp coming out-

Then, there’s arms around him, his face hitting something warm and solid, and there’s a vibration coming from it, the bright and familiar sound of laughter.

“Careful,” Noctis says, and Prompto pushes himself up, his own eyes wide, to find a smile on his friend’s face. “We don’t want you to put yourself back into a coma, do we?”

If he were ten years younger, a little less drained and aching and worn, Prompto might’ve been ashamed and embarrassed of the noise he made as he burst into tears and wrapped himself around Noctis, but as it was, he can’t give a shit.

And Noctis, bless him, doesn’t say anything as well, just holds him as he sobs, riding the wave of sorrow and fear out until he’s sniffling out an apology into his shoulder.

“No, don’t be.” Noctis shushes, nudging him back so they were looking in one another’s eyes. “You’ve- _ we’ve _ been through a lot.”

“Still.” Prompto argues, shaking his head. 

Noctis snorts. “‘Still’ nothing. You threw yourself into the worst Stasis I’ve ever seen, much less experienced, to drag me back here. Hell, Gladio would’ve probably started bawling if he were in your shoes.”

“Yeah, plus you sure worried the hell outta us.” Gladio grumbles, appearing next to them and pulling Prompto into a headlock, ruffling his hair. 

“Oh, leave the boy alone.” Ignis chides, hand finding Prompto’s shoulder. “And you, try not to do that again without warning us first, alright? Magic overuse is no joke, as you probably well feel.”

“Yeah, I almost had a heart attack and died again when I saw you passed out.” Noctis jokes, making a face when Prompto (and he assumes Ignis and Gladio) stare at him, horrified. “Too soon?”

“ _ Much _ .” Ignis sighs, and Prompto feels a smile form on his own face, wobbly still with emotion.

“I’ve missed you.” Prompto confesses, tilting his head a little to look at Gladio and Ignis as well. “Missed  _ us _ .”

Noctis seems to melt at that, gathering Prompto even closer and pressing his lips to Prompto’s forehead.

“Yeah. Yeah, I-I did too.” he murmurs, solemn for a moment before smiling again, this one soft. “But now, we don’t have to be apart anymore.”

“Just as long as anyone doesn’t summon an old goddess and her ward and take a week long nap again.” Gladio adds, all four of them bursting into laughter.

“After all, what’s a week to ten years?” Noctis adds, reaching for Prompto.

“Or forever.” Prompto breathes, taking Noctis’ hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at flipwizardmcgay on tumblr to cry about how they all deserved a happy ending or here in the comments


End file.
